Get Off
by StopWatchFan
Summary: Kiro of Cinema Bizarre falls in love with his band-mate, Strify. Strify has a tendency to play around with Kiro sexually, but it's just for stage-play. He doesn't realize that Kiro is in love with him and it hurts when Kiro knows it isn't real.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the couch, the dim light from the TV illuminating the fair skin of a sleeping beauty. His eyes were closed, his sparkly eyeshadow glistening. The corners of his lips curled up naturally in his sleep and I smiled, watching him instead of the television.  
Strify was too beautiful to ignore. Especially when he would search for a pillow in his sleep and lay his head on my lap.  
"Kiro, wake up." Strify whispered, wrapping his arm around my knee, his hand grabbing my inner thigh. I shivered at the touch.  
"Strify, you are asleep." I said, smiling, ignoring his hand. He turned his head towards me. He smiled, his eyes still closed, as I started to stroke his soft hair.  
"You sure?" He said groggily. I chuckled softly.  
"Yes, now wake up." I said, stopping my hand over his cheek. Strify frowned, taking my hand in his and forcing it to continue its circuit over his hair. I giggled.  
"Bed time." I reminded him, glancing at the digital clock on the TV set which read 12:23 AM.  
Strify groaned, speaking incomprehensible words.  
"Don't make me carry you." I warned him. Strify laughed and looked up at me, finally opening his eyes. I smiled down at him.  
"You're too small. I'll crush you down on the floor." He smiled up at me.  
"You're light, I'll be okay." I assured him. He shook his head.  
"No, I'm secretly fat." He joked, placing his index finger over his grinning lips. I nodded, too lazy to continue this argument.  
"Okay, let's go to bed." I said, forcing Strify off of my lap. He whined in protest but once I stood up and began to walk away he hurried to follow, clinging to my arm.  
"Don't leave me in the dark." He whispered, his cheek against my ear. I smiled.  
We walked upstairs to Strify's bedroom, which was separated by an entire floor from the rest of the band members'-- including mine.  
He started to skip ahead of me in the hall towards his bedroom.  
"You're such a child." I teased him.  
"Thank you." He grinned at me as he turned on his bedroom light. I smiled as I followed him.  
I felt awkward when I saw him begin to remove his clothing as if I weren't there. He was humming to himself, as well. I found myself staring at his bare chest, at the flawless abs. His hands rested on his waistband to his jeans.  
"Kiro, you pervert!" Strify teased, shooting me a shocked face which was trying so desperately to hide a grin. I blinked, refocusing. "Turn away." He said, twirling his finger in my direction. I smiled, shaking my head as I turned to the wall.  
I had only noticed now that his bedroom walls were pink. I had always thought they were green. A nice, leaf-green. Perhaps he had painted it recently and I hadn't noticed. I want to smell it to see if it still smells fresh...  
"Kiro, is my wall interesting?" Stirfy asked. I turned around briskly, only to catch Strify in the middle of pulling down his boxer shorts. I almost screamed, turning back around as quickly as I could, shielding my eyes in my sleeve, begging my brain to forget what I just saw. Strify kept silent and that was strange. Maybe he didn't notice. Hopefully.  
"Kiro, come here." His voice rang cheerfully as he spoke my name. I turned and saw Strify in his bed, sitting up against the headboard, bare-chested.  
"I want to go to sleep." I said, gesturing to the door. He shook his head and patted the extra place of his queen-sized bed next to him. I sighed, walking over and sat myself down on top of the covers next to Strify, worried about the chance that he may not have any lowers on.  
Strify smiled and hugged me around the neck, his lips at my collarbone.  
"I love you, Kiro. Night-night." He whispered, kissing my cheek before laying down fully. I frowned and laid next to him, staring at his face. I leaned in closer and kissed his forehead gently.  
"Good night, Strify." I said before closing my eyes, fighting an urge to wrap my arm around his waist.  
I felt Strify's arm brush up against my chest. I opened my eyes to meet Strify's about two inches away, our noses practically touching.  
"You're warm." He whispered, looking into my eyes. I chuckled, staring into his blue eyes, his sparkly eyeshadow enhancing their look. "Get under here with me." Strify said, patting the mattress.  
I looked him up and down, sending him a silent message, "are you naked?". Strify smiled and shook his head. I sighed in relief and rolled off of the bed. Strify's face was sad for a second before I lifted the blankets and laid underneath.  
Strify smiled and he scooched closer to me, his left arm laid across my chest.  
"Sweet dreams, Kiro." Strify whispered in my ear. I smiled in return and in the corner of my eye, I saw Strify close his eyes.  
I turned my head to look at him. His lips were a warm salmon pink as were his cheeks. His eyelids sparkled, which reminded me-- if I wake up with a sparkly shirt I'll going to kill him.  
Strify adjusted his position on the bed and rested his cheek on my bicep. A small, groggy sigh came through his lips. I smiled.  
Strify is always so peaceful yet crazy. Ever since we met we've been the best of friends. We went everywhere together and we're in the band together. But, despite all I have with his friendship... I feel a little part of me is missing.  
The way he's attached to me is different from the way I am to him. He thinks of me as his best friend and a brother but I love him. I love him more than a brother.  
I love the way he smiles; the way he blushes when he has nothing to say but makes an awkward situation hilarious when he does. I love how he loves to play with me on stage, but I hate that in a way, as well. He teases me and kisses and flirts with me, totally oblivious to how I feel and how I react.  
On many occassions I have tried to talk to him about how I feel and confess, but I feel that it would be hard on the band. If I confess and he doesn't feel the same way (which he probably won't), tension will form between us and that will eventually draw the band apart. I don't want to be the cause of that.  
So, I decide to keep my feelings to myself and whatever happens happens...  
Though I wish that I could get Strify to feel the same.  
I then felt Strify's arm slide up my chest and the palm of his hand caressed my neck. I sighed-- he's asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"GOOD MORNING!" Strify screamed in my face. I groaned, digging my face into my pillow.  
"How did you get into my room, Strify?" I whined.  
"You're in my bed, silly." Strify giggled. I felt him kneel next to me on the bed, his waist at my hip.  
"Since when?" I mumbled, sitting up slowly.  
"You went to sleep here." Strify said slowly and softly. I frowned.  
"I'm not hungover, I'm just tired." I whined. Strify smiled and hugged me around the neck.  
"Okay, breakfast time. I saw a plate of cookies downstairs." Strify cheered, practically dragging me out of the room by the neck.  
"Cookies are all gone!" Romeo sing-songed towards us as he saw the two of us walking ---I mean, stumbling--- down the staircase.  
"Whhaat?!" Strify cried, letting me free as he ran over to the kitchen table. I took the chance to scurry away to the living room.  
"Hello, Kiro. What did you two do last night?" I heard Yu tease from the couch.  
"Nothing." I said, smiling.  
"'Nothing' kept you from your room all night?" Yu insisted. I grinned.  
"How would you know that?" I teased. Yu smiled.  
"I was in your bed. I missed you so much." Yu teased, wrapping his arms around my neck, pressing our cheeks together. I laughed and patted his arm for him to let go.  
"Funny." I said.  
"Anyway, I knew because I went to wake you up this morning and you were not there." Yu explained. I smiled.  
"Strify made me sleep with him."  
"WHAT?!" Yu almost screamed.  
"NO, not that!" I scolded him for immediately jumping to that conclusion. Yu smiled.  
"Good-- you scared me for a second." I laughed and patted his arm.  
"Kiro, Romeo was kidding-- there's still a lot of cookies!" Strify ran in with a big bowl in his arms. I giggled when I saw him curl up in the love-seat across from Yu and I, holding his beloved cookie bowl to his chest like it was his child.  
"What's so funny?" Strify pouted, a cookie half-way into his mouth.  
"You're such a child, Strify." I smiled at him. He laughed and stuck his tongue out at me before eating his cookie.  
"And such a mean one at that. Strify, you kept my Kiro away from me all night." Yu continued his joke, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. Strify smiled.  
"Too bad, Yu. Kiro is mine-- he was just begging me to take him from you." Strify played along, shoving another cookie into his mouth. I rolled my eyes.  
"I don't belong to either of you. I belong to Shin. Shin's my buddy, Shin's my pal, Shin's my _boyfriend_!" I laughed, extending my hand to the door as Shin walked in on queue.  
Shin lingered awkwardly in the doorway, his eyes wide and nervous.  
"Why is everyone staring at me?" He asked, folding his arms shyly. I giggled and waved him over to sit next to me.  
"Hey, Kiro." He said, plopping down next to me, planting a kiss on my cheek. I giggled.  
"Good morning, Shin." I replied and I looked over at Strify who was dangling a cookie from across the room, asking me silently if I wanted it. I smiled and he threw it over. Strify stifled a giggle and applauded when I caught it in my teeth.  
"Good catch, puppy." Shin joked, patting my hair. I smiled and chewed quietly.  
"Shin, you are Kiro's boyfriend, I hear." Strify asked as he set down his cookies on the coffee table, grinning over at Shin. I smiled at Shin sweetly, holding his hand. Shin rolled his eyes, smiling.  
"Yes, we are so much in love." He replied. I laughed and kissed his cheek.  
"That's beautiful." Romeo teased as he walked into the room.  
"Yes, isn't it?" Yu agreed, playing along.  
"Ooh, Aimee will be angry." Strify laughed. I laughed along. Aimee is Shin's girlfriend.  
"I'm sorry, Kiro. It was never meant to be with us." Shin said, trying to keep a straight face over his smile. I giggled and played along.  
"It's okay. I forgive you." I said, frowning. I hugged him softly. "I'll just have to find some other entertainment around here." I teased, turning to Yu.  
"No, nein. Nothing here." Yu raised his hands in surrender. I frowned and looked over at Strify with a hopeful look. He raised his eyebrow suggestively and blew a kiss with a playful wink. I placed my hands over my heart and closed my eyes.  
"So, Romeo?" I smiled, turning quickly to him.  
Strify gasped.  
"Yu, go comfort our sad, sad singer." Shin said, patting Yu's shoulder.  
Romeo shook his head at me, frowning, placing his hands over his heart like me. "I'm so sorry, Kiro." He said. I pretended to cry and nuzzled my cheek on Shin's chest.  
"Kiro needs comfort, I will help!" Strify exclaimed happily, running over and hugging my back. I started laughing hysterically and fell to my side, Strify now hugging my waist.  
"Thanks-- for-- the comfort, Strify." I said in gasps between laughter.  
"Feel better now?" He asked. I nodded, grinning.  
"Good. Now-- I want to go shopping. Kiro, come with me-- it's your turn today." Strify straightened up, leaving my waist. I smiled when I realized that I was going shopping.  
"Okay," I said. I sat up quickly and bumped into Yu. I mumbled an apology before I ran to my bedroom.  
I pulled off my t-shirt and pants and went searching for clothes to wear.  
"AHH! I didn't know you were changing. I'm sorry!" Strify screamed. I turned to see him shielding his eyes before my door slammed shut. I laughed and shook my head.  
I pulled on a black undershirt with a white halter over it. I picked out some skinny jeans and shoved my cellphone and iPod into my pockets.  
I heard a light knock on my door. "Come in." I called as I opened my makeup pack.  
"Are you ready?" Strify asked. I saw him through the mirror and he was already dressed and ready to go.  
"Just two more minutes." I said, gesturing with two fingers. Strify chuckled and plopped down onto my bed.  
I put on eyeliner and eyeshadow, and finished up with my mascara. I clicked my makeup pack closed and turned to Strify.  
"You wear too much makeup sometimes." Strify giggled. I rolled my eyes.  
"Alright, let's go." I said, pulling him by the hand out of my bedroom.  
"Bye, everyone!" I called out before I closed the door behind me.  
Our house wasn't far from the local mall so Strify wanted to walk.  
"I forgot my sunglasses." I whined, shielding my eyes from the sun which glared down at me.  
"You'd wear sunglasses after all that stuff you put on your eyes?" Strify said. I nodded and smiled. He laughed.  
We arrived at the mall and Strify led the way to H&M immediately. I was dragged around from jackets to key chains until I realized I was hungry.  
"Strify, let's go to the food court." I suggested (more like demanded). Strify looked at me with sad, puppy-dog eyes as he held a key chain. I looked at it and it had the shape of a dog. I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm hungry. Buy whatever and let's go." I whined. Strify smiled and took that doggy key chain and headed to the cash register. I laughed lightly to myself, watching how happy he became the second he paid. "Are you so addicted to shopping that you actually get a thrill from paying?" I said. Strify laughed and nodded. "Alright, right now, the biggest thrill for me is food. Let's go before I drop dead." I said, grabbing his hand and speed-walked through the mall.  
"Kiro, slow down." Strify argued after a few minutes. A McDonald's caught my eye in the distance and I let go of Strify and was dead in my tracks, staring at it happily.  
"Kiro?... Kiiro.... Kiro!!" Strify whined, waving a hand in my face. I looked at him. "We were here last week and you act like you've been on a desert island for a year." Strify said. I frowned.  
"Let's eat. I'm hungry." I said, hurrying over to the wonderland of food.  
Strify wanted to pay for both of us, I suppose it's because he's scared that I might force him to go home any second, so he's shopping in any way he can. But, that's just my opinion.  
"Aooaahh." I made the heavenly opera sound as I opened my burger box.  
"You overreact to food." Strify commented, eating a fry.  
"You overreact to cookies." I snapped back before I took a bite of my Big Mac. Strify smiled.  
After I finished my burger I started on my fries and I noticed Strify laughing quietly. I looked across the table we sat at to see him covering his grin, his shoulders shaking slightly.  
"What?" I said. He laughed and he stretched his arm out and wiped my entire cheek with the pad of his thumb. I looked at his thumb and a huge clump of Mac sauce sat on it. I blushed at how much of a pig I am when I eat.  
Strify chuckled and licked the sauce off his thumb before wiping it clean on a napkin. I felt my cheeks burn. I'm praying he doesn't notice.  
"Strify!" I heard a girl scream and Strify turned to see two teenage girls standing 3 feet away from our table. I assume he smiled and they smiled back.  
"Can we get your autographs?" One girl asked, looking at both of us. I smiled and stood up, walking towards them. She smiled and held out a notebook to me with a pen. I signed my name and then handed it to Strify. "And a photo, too?" The girl asked timidly, holding a camera. I chuckled.  
"Sure." I replied and the girl smiled and stood to my left, giving her friend the camera. I felt Strify's chest up against my back and his breath blowing down my neck. I took a deep breath and smiled at the camera. The other girl took her turn to take a picture with Strify and I and then they thanked us and left.  
"It's funny to be noticed in a random place." Strify said to me. I laughed.  
"It's a mall on a Saturday, at 1 'o' clock, in July." I said. Strify smiled and playfully slapped my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Strify leaned over my crossed legs to take the cookies away from Romeo. His left hand grasped my right ankle to support him and I bit my lip and closed my eyes tightly.  
Strify's high-pitched groans arose in protest to Romeo. I could picture what was going on without needing my eyes. Romeo held the bowl of cookies in the air away from Strify's reach. Yu and Shin were laughing along with Romeo. Strify's hand squeezed my ankle harder as he eased further towards the cookies, trying to stretch his arm like rubber.  
I opened my eyes. I frowned, Shin wasn't here-- but apart from that, the scene was exactly as I pictured it.  
Strify's protesting whines grew louder and I couldn't take it anymore without getting turned on. I stretched with him, pulling Romeo's shoulder towards me, leaning him towards us, thus bringing the cookies within reach. Strify squealed happily and hugged the bowl.  
I cleared my throat, waiting for gratitude.  
"Thank you, Kiro." Strify said, looking up from his lovely cookies.  
"You're welcome." I smiled at him, stealing a few cookies from his bowl in secret as we shared each others gaze.  
I decided to leave the room with the cookies before Strify begins another fuss.  
Half-way down the hall I heard Strify cry out "There's only one cookie left!" and I decided to run to my room.

I nibbled on my-- or Strify's-- cookies as I laid on my back on my bed. I heard my laptop jingle up a small alarm and I sat up. I walked over and saw an New Email alert.  
_"Ricky Breitengraser has sent you an email"_  
I smiled. Ricky is a journalist in Germany. We've met in person only a few times but we keep in touch. I sat down in my desk chair, placing my elbows on the desktop, my fingers lacing together nervously as I bit my thumbnail. I grinned as I opened the email.

_Hello, there. :)  
How is New York? I havent messaged you in a while. I'm sorry. :( I've been working more than usual lately. How is the new album coming? I'd love to hear-- read??-- from you.  
----Ricky_

I laughed at his last sentence and I sent my mouse immediately over to the NEW MESSAGE button. I paused. He had only sent me this message a few seconds ago. Should I reply so soon? Would it seem weird; as though I had been waiting on his email? No, I wasn't... But it would look like I was. I frowned, leaning my cheek in the palm of my hand.  
I closed my eyes, imagining his face from the first time we met.  
Cinema Bizarre was walking out of the tour bus into our first concert in Berlin back from America and we were swarmed by fans and magazine reporters. He stood out from the others. I remember Strify being the only one who stood next to me when I spoke to Ricky and the others were talking with the fans and other reporters.  
I remembered how Strify had been playing with my hair and making me blush in front of the attractive reporter. I had been pretty sure Ricky would make something of it, but he never did. When we exchanged email addresses two months later, the band moved to the United States to work on our first American album and Ricky and I have been messaging over the Internet ever since. We shared our secrets, our daily lives; whatever happened between emails, basically.  
Since then and now, was a gap of three months. And in that time, I'd fallen for Strify. And I haven't told Ricky yet. I don't think I'm planning to tell anyone. Probably not even Strify.  
I blinked twice, returning to my computer screen. The cursor hovered over the NEW MESSAGE button.  
The door creaked behind me and I minimized the screen quickly before turning in my seat. Shin stood in the doorway, his hand still resting on the doorknob as he stood on one foot, ready to either leave or step in. He examined my face and looked behind me. I felt my cheeks burn and my fingers which rested on the top of my backrest felt uneasy and retracted, curling into their natural positions. I swallowed hard, staring back at Shin. It felt as if we surely had been staring at each other for a few minutes now, but it was only three seconds of our gaze being shared and I could tell Shin was suspicious. He stood down on both feet.  
"Ricky emailed you?" He asked. I nodded.  
Shin was the only one who I told about Ricky. I'm not sure why it was only him, but I just felt more comfortable telling one person-- Shin being the one wasn't very particular, it was just who I felt like sharing with.  
Shin walked into my room, closing the door behind him. I gestured to my bed and he sat down and crossed his legs.  
"What's up?" He asked. I shrugged.  
"That's even worse-- what did he say? I want to read it!" Shin said, standing up quickly, leaning over me. I pushed my palms against his chest in protest.  
"No! It's my email! You can't read it!" I exclaimed even though it held nothing extremely personal. I kept on repeating things along the same lines as I pushed him away. He just laughed and kept on leaning over to the laptop. I stood from the chair and pushed him by the shoulders.  
I squealed, screaming uncontrollably when I felt him start tickling my sides. I couldn't breathe I was laughing too hard.  
I fell to the ground in defeat but Shin seemed to forget about the email and followed me. I noticed him stradling my waist but couldn't stop laughing to question it. The tickling moved upwards to my armpits and I was crying at this point.  
I began thrashing my arms towards him in protest. But my rebellions-- big or small-- always fail.  
Shin grabbed my wrists and pinned them to either side of my head. I breathed out some late giggles as I stared up at Shin. His blonde hair fell around his face. He grinned down at me, happy about his victory. His cheeks were fully red, he was a bit out of breath. But, his breathing was completely normal compared to my panting.  
I hate being tickled. Everyone in the band knows my ticklish regions, except Romeo because he's the newest and he's not that much of a tickler anyway.  
"Um... What.... What did you come to say to me?" I asked, remembering his first stance at the door. He glanced away from me to the door, then back. I wanted to look, too, just in case there was someone there.  
"Uhm... Nothing. Wanted to know if you bought anything for me when you went out shopping with Strify." Shin said, flashing a small smile. I smiled back and nodded. He looked excited.  
"But, it was hot and we were too tired to carry all of our shopping home so we left it there." I teased, sticking my tongue out at him playfully. Shin gasped and squeezed harder on my wrist. I bit my lip, fighting a moan that I did not want to give up. Especially when it's to one of my best friends-- not to mention that we're not even in a sexual position----  
I remembered his legs stradling my waist and my wrists pinned to the floor.  
Uh, I'll just label this under 'other...'.  
I blinked, returning to the real world again. Shin was blushing and looked up. I heard a throat clear from the door. I looked at saw Yu. I bit my lip.  
Shin rolled off of me and helped me up. I turned to Yu. He had his arms crossed, glaring at us.  
"How come _I_ never get in that position with you?" Yu teased, breaking his angry mask and smiled. I chuckled.  
"Shin's my boyfriend, remember?" I joked and patted a nervous Shin's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard Strify humming from upstairs as I was walking through the hall. I stopped because I didn't recognize the song. I ran upstairs, curious about the song. It sounded nice.  
I neared the nearly-closed bedroom door and listened to him.  
"Hmm... If you want me to listen, whisper... hm,hm,hm,hm,hmm,hmmmm, hummm..." I smiled, he's writing a song. And it sounds beautiful. I gently knocked on the door. I heard a rustling of papers before he responded.  
"Who is it?" He asked.  
"Kiro." I replied.  
"Oh, come in." He called. I opened the door and saw him laying on his bed on his stomach, his ankles crossed in the air. I smiled at him.  
"That's a pretty song." I said. I saw Strify blush.  
"Thank you. I thought of the one line in the shower and I've been working off of it." He explained. I nodded and skipped over to his bed. "You can lie down if you want." He said as he scooted over and made room for me. I smiled and laid down next to him, leaning the side of my head on his shoulder.  
"If you want me to listen, whisper." I repeated the line. Strify nodded. "That's beautiful." I said, smiling at him.  
"I know, it's amazing. I can't even remember where it came from." He said, leaning his cheek in the palm of his hand. I laughed.  
"It's kind of like.. If you want me to run, walk." I said. Strify smiled.  
"That's great! Next line!" He squealed, scribbling down the words in his lyrics notebook.

I lay on Strify's bed, on my back as Strify's head rested on my chest, his breathing making ripples in my shirt. My hand was running over his soft hair as I held his lyric notebook above me, reading the lines we'd written over and over again.  
_If you want me to listen, whisper  
If you want me to run, __walk__ just walk  
Wrap your name in lace and __**leather**__  
I can hear, you don't need to talk.  
We can make 1000 mistakes  
and we'll never learn_  
I smiled at how many scribbles we made on the page, covering over tons the ancestors of the final lyrics written on the page. I closed my eyes for a minute. I'm tired of rereading the same lyrics all over again. I opened my eyes.  
I closed the book and opened it to the first page.  
I skipped through a few songs that were on a couple off different albums. I then came across lyrics I didn't recognize. _"Heaven"_? Never heard of it.  
I began reading.  
_Nobody hurts me like you do  
Nobody knows me as well as you  
I'm staring out into the blue  
I'm sorting files of what we knew  
the future is lost, my future is torn  
My dissappointment knows it all  
I'm stuck I'm locked, I'm paralysed  
The gate is closed and I'm left outside_

Heaven is wrapped in chains  
I want to get in but you wont let me  
Heaven is wrapped in chains  
I just cannot find the key

Behind those walls, behind these gates  
Gardens so pure and lights so great  
Am I too high or a step too low?  
I played the role you told me so

And in time i will try to find the right time  
as least this helps me comprehend  
Oh but silence is my best friend

I stopped and looked down at Strify. He's never showed anyone this song before. Strify groaned; a sign of his waking up. I closed the book and set it down next to Strify's back before stopping my hand and closing my eyes. Pretending to be asleep is better than acting weird around Strify, wondering why he didn't show the band a great song.  
I felt Strify slowly turn his head and roll away. He grunted and I heard the book sliding against the bed sheets. I mentally frowned; he rolled over onto the notebook.  
"Kiro, did-" Strify stopped himself and I assumed he saw my 'sleeping' face. "Uh... Good night." He whispered. There was silence as he stayed still. After a moment I felt him shift slightly and I felt his breathing against my neck. My lips parted as I continued my act of sleeping and began to breathe through my mouth. Strify sighed. His breath suddenly shifted up to my cheek as he planted a soft kiss on the one side of my mouth, not disturbing my breathing. I felt my heart rate accelerate. "Love you, Kiro." He whispered and got up off the bed and I heard the door close gently and footsteps fading in the hall. I opened my eyes and licked my lips. No taste. I frowned.  
I sat up and picked up the notebook again. I flipped through the pages and returned to our new lyrics. I found the pen after a minute of searching and put it to the paper.  
_You can kiss me with your torture_


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE:::: I am SOOO sorry I took so long to update! But here's an eeextra long chapter for your enjoyment. Thank you for your patience XD ENJOY! :D**

I sat, folded up on the couch. My thighs were folded up against my chest. My left hand gripped on both my ankles while my right tightened up to a fist which my cheek leaned on, staring across the living room.  
Strify and Yu were laughing, playing around by themselves on the bigger couch. The corner of my mouth couldn't help but twitch when I watched as Strify pretended to slap Yu across the face in slow motion, making deep sound effects as the impact, it sounded like cymbals.  
"Kiro," Strify called and I snapped out of my trance. "Yu said he stole you from me, so I slapped him!" He exclaimed, over dramatically. I laughed.  
"Yu, we're over- get used to it." I pretended to sound smug. Yu frowned and burrowed his face in the cushions of the couch. Strify laughed.  
"I _think_ you hurt his feelings." Strify teased. I smiled as Yu popped back up with a straight face, standing from the couch.  
He walked over to me, leaning down to meet my eye level. "I'll see you tonight." He said as he winked at me and kissed my cheek as I laughed.  
"_Gasp_!" Strify teased as Yu left the room. I chuckled, smiling widely at him.  
It has been 3 days since I found Strify's -I assume forgotten- lyrics. I still wondered why he never showed them to anyone.  
"What time is it?" Strify asked as Yu walked back into the room with a beer in hand.  
I checked my wrist watch. "10:30, why?" I asked. Strify's face lit up and he ran out of the room, ignoring my question. I shrugged it off and walked to the couch and sat next to Yu.  
"What's with Strify?" Yu asked me. I shrugged.  
"I don't know." I said.  
"Date?" He joked, laughing. I chuckled lightly and bit my lip.  
I hope it's not a date... He would have told me if he had a date, right? Well... Even if he wouldn't, 10:30 is a bit late for an outing... Unless you're going to a club. Shit- Strify's going to a club! Alone! Well, not alone, with a date. But, nonetheless, without any of us. We don't regularly go to the same parties, but at least we know where all the band members are when we _do_ go to clubs.  
God, he's drifting from us! I can't let him go out on a date to a club without knowing at least who with. Right?  
I stood up. "I'll go... ask." I practically whispered to myself and Yu. I hurried along, following Strify's path down the hall.  
"Strify's in his room." Romeo answered before I could ask. I smiled and hurried up the stairs to Strify's bedroom.  
"Strify, what's up?" I asked, opening his door and entering without knocking.  
"Hmm?" I saw Strify lying on his stomach on his bed with the television remote in his hands. I turned and the saw the TV, off.  
"Hey, can I join you?" I asked, gesturing to the TV, trying to keep the tone of my voice calm. Strify hesitated before responding.  
"Um... Actually, I was just turning it off- I suppose I left it on earlier." Strify said, setting the remote on the floor, next to the leg of the bed. I frowned, was he avoiding me? He sat up and knelt on the bed. "Um... I was just getting to bed... Want to join me?" He asked, a smile twitching on the side of his mouth as he sat, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. I smiled.  
"Sure." I said and began to walk towards his bed before he stopped me. He twirled his finger around and I smiled before I turned and gave him some privacy.  
I heard him shift as he slid off the bed. I heard him hum quietly to himself and I smiled. I then noticed the dark TV screen. I saw Strify in the reflection, he was shirtless now. I licked my lips nervously. I saw Strify's fingers rest on his belt buckle for a moment before he turned away, his back facing the screen. I frowned, but scolded myself for even watching him... But, that didn't stop me from continuing to do so.  
Strify turned back around and I watched as he slowly undid his belt buckle and slid off the leather. I took a deep breath, keeping it as quiet as can be. He slid off his jeans and almost gasped when I saw he was going _commando_. I shut my eyes tightly, purposely biting the inside of my cheek much too hard, scolding myself.  
"Kiro, you can turn around now." I exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding and slowly turned. I sighed in relief when I saw him with pajama pants on. I giggled at the sight of Hello Kitty. "Oh, shut up." He laughed, putting his hands behind his back.  
I rolled my eyes and walked towards the bed again. Strify slid into the bed, sitting up against the headboard. I stopped in my tracks before joining him. I felt my cheeks burn. I usually sleep in my boxers. Last time I slept here, I stayed in my clothes but had the worst sleep of my life!  
I realized I was standing by Strify's bed for a minute already and saw Strify looking at me, confused.  
"Umm..." My voice cracked nervously. Strify was staring at me. I exhaled deeply and turned around. I pulled off my shirt and placed it down next to the bed. I heard Strify shift in the bed. I bit my lip, glancing at him through my hair, over my shoulder. He was laying down on his side now, looking in my direction.  
My fingers rested on my belt buckle. I bit my lip. Should I? I sighed and removed my belt. I took my cellphone out of my pocket and set it on the side table. I pulled down my jeans and slipped my ankles out and removed my socks. I slid the small pile of clothes with my foot towards my shirt.  
I sat down on the bed and covered myself with the blankets. I was facing directly at Strify, despite my intention of facing the edge of the bed. He was smiling at me.  
"Comfortable?" He teased. I felt my cheeks burn. He chuckled and his eyes started to wander. I brought my arm in front of my chest, blocking his view. It's awkward to have him looking at me. "I'm sorry..." Strify whispered and rolled over, his back to me now. I frowned.  
I then noticed something. On Strify's shoulder blade, in colourful ink, was a picture of a butterfly. "Strify, is that real?" I asked, poking the coloured skin. His back shivered.  
"Hey, that tickled!" Strify giggled, turning back around. I laughed.  
"Is it real?" I repeated. Strify shook his head.  
"Apparently, Yu was having fun with his new pens and thought my back was a colouring book." Strify explained. I laughed. Strify pretended to gasp. "Hey, I was _sleeping_! Show some sympathy for the used." He teased. I smiled.  
My eyes seemed to wander by themselves as I looked down at Strify's bare chest. I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight. Slightly tanned from when we went to the beach a few weeks ago. He had finally decided to work out and earn some nice abs.  
"Like what you see, Kiro?" Strify teased. I bit my lip and looked back up at his eyes. He smiled sweetly at me and shifted closer. I inhaled sharply as our distance diminished rapidly. Strify giggled as his nose gingerly brushed against mine. I swallowed hard, my throat suddenly dry.  
"Strify," I began.  
"Good night, Kiro." He whispered, kissing my cheek. My eyes widened as he turned away and turned off the lamp on the night stand. I sighed, feeling my heartbeat in my ears.  
Strify shifted towards me again and rested his arm on my chest, his cheek on my shoulder.  
"Good night," He repeated.  
"Night." I whispered, placing my palm over his wrist as I closed my eyes.

_"Heaven is wrapped in chains... I won't get in, you won't let me... Hmm... At least this helps me comprehend..."_ I heard humming interlaced with the sound of a pen scratching upon paper. I slowly opened my eyes and I fell in love with the sight I was blessed with.  
I laid on my side on Strify's bed. The early, orange sunlight burst into the room from behind me, granting me a beautiful light. Strify laid on the other side of the bed. His blond and brunette hair damp and sticking to his bare back and shoulders. A few blond strands had decided to fall into his eyes, but he ignored them. A small, natural smile danced on his pink lips. His left arm was folded upward as his index finger twirled a bunch of his blond hair into a curl. His right hand held the scratching pen, writing quietly in the lyric notebook. Strify's eyes were soft yet his eyebrows were narrowed, irritated.  
_"I'm stuck... I'm locked, I'm paralyzed..."_ Strify continued in a whispered note. I smiled as he did and happily scribbled down the words.  
"Good morning." Strify seemed startled when I spoke suddenly and shut the book as he turned to look at me.  
"Good morning." He replied with a smile.  
"What are you writing?" I asked.  
"Nothing, just a little lyric I was singing in the shower." He chuckled at his words. My mouth twisted to the side, knowing that those lyrics were there when I read them a few days ago. Maybe he _had_ forgotten about them and then they popped into his head in the shower? Well, I don't really care... I'm hungry.  
My stomach growled. "Pancakes are downstairs. I made them myself." Strify smiled. I grinned. "Well, I _helped_." He added. I chuckled. "Well, I mean, I got the milk for my coffee and Romeo took it from me to use for the batter..." Strify blushed.  
"You didn't help at all, did you?" I smiled, leaning my cheek on my fist. Strify shook his head. I laughed and fell to my back. "AAHH-" I screamed for about a millisecond as I fell the foot from the bed to the floor.  
"Kiro, are you okay?" Strify asked as his head poked out from the edge of the bed. I was a bit dizzy but I was okay.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, propping myself up by my arms, my palms stationed behind me. Strify smiled down at me.  
"I'll see you later." I practically whispered and stood up.  
"Okay... Bye." I heard Strify say before I closed the door behind me.  
I headed down to my bedroom, keeping at quiet as possible. I wasn't sure what time it was and I didn't want to be interrogated if I was founded tip-toeing around the house early in the morning... In my boxers. Shit- I forgot to put my clothes back on.  
I hurried, light on my feet, to my bedroom door and opened it slowly and slipped inside, closing the door behind me.  
It was cold in my room and I quickly ducked into the covers.  
"Mmmm... Who is this?" I heard someone mumble. I jumped out of the bed and slammed my back on the wall. I winced. A silhouette sat up in the bed and turned to me.  
"Shin, what are you doing in my bed?" I asked.  
"This is _my_ bed." He replied, rubbing his eyes.  
"No, it's not..." I replied slowly, looking around the room trying to landmark. I saw my laptop in the corner of the room on my desk. "This is _my_ room."  
"Oh... Then, sorry." He said before laying back down. I rolled my eyes and bit my lip, fighting a smile.  
I sat on the bed beside him. "Were you drunk last night, or something?" I asked.  
"I have to live up to my name- Mr. Hangover." He joked. I laughed.  
"You're weird." I teased. I saw him nod against my pillow. I smiled. "Well, I suggest turning away from the window because the sun is coming up." I said, pulling his shoulder towards my side of the bed. He followed and made himself comfortable, cuddling to my other pillow. I chuckled and stood up, giving him room again.  
I looked around the room looking for something quiet to do. Laptop. I crossed the room and sat down in the desk chair and booted up my laptop.  
I don't understand why they call them 'laptops'. They don't go on your lap, there's a fan under there! I understand 'desktop' because that is explained in the name- it's going on the _top_ of your _desk_. But, 'laptops' have to release air from the computer through the fan on the bottom, so you can't put it on your lap unless you are _really_ heat resistant-  
My inner-mind rant was interrupted by an E-mail Alert.  
_Ricky Breitengraser has sent you an E-mail message_  
He had replied from my email sooner than I had thought he would! I smiled but then glanced at a quiet Shin in the bed. I watched him for 5 seconds before opening the email.

_Hello, Kiro :)__  
__Nice to hear- read- from you. You've been writing lyrics lately? That's great! Can't wait to hear it. You singing on the album? I love your voice ;)__  
__I'm just going to bed so, good night. :D__  
__-Ricky_

I looked at the corner of the screen. The message was sent at 5:34 PM yesterday. I counted on my fingers the time difference. He went to bed at around 11:30.  
I decided to write back.

_Hi, Ricky!__  
__Hope you slept well :) Shin took over my room and slept in my bed :O_

... Yeah, I'm not going to send that. _Highlight, __delete__!_

_Hi, Ricky!__  
__Hope you slept well :) I did ^.^__  
__And yes, we've been writing lyrics. It's an interesting process as always. It's really fun.__  
__You love my voice, huh? Why, thank you. ;) I don't think my voice is that good, though. I prefer bass, anyway.__  
__Love, Kiro_

I hesitated over sending as I stared at my write-off... _Love_... I smiled and shrugged it off. I clicked send and relaxed in my chair.  
After a minute I stood up and laid down on my bed next to Shin. I cuddled myself into my pillow, getting comfortable. I could smell fruit on my pillow case. I guess it's Shin's scent. I smiled and closed my eyes.


End file.
